


Cleaning the Slate

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, M/M, Obedience, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Countdown to Extinction", a brief look at how Starscream retained his command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning the Slate

The mech knew his life was forfeit if he made the wrong move. Every moment of existence from this point hinged on doing exactly as he was told. Even anticipating desires was likely to get him executed here and now. If he did not appease his lord, that cannon was going to obliterate his spark. Starscream was both fond of existence, and in need of time to determine how best to eliminate Megatron for once and all.

"Silence."

That one was easy at present. His vocalizer felt shredded from his session with the Constructicons. Megatron had been so angry as to leave the more physical side of punishment to henchmechs instead of seeing to it personally. At least most of it, for there had been enough blows before that to assure Starscream he still mattered enough to try to 'salvage' in his lord's optics.

"Be still."

That one would be the trial. Starscream had not been restrained, and he knew Megatron well enough to know that pain would shortly be applied to his various sensors. He could not even turn those off, shunt power away, or disable them in any fashion; Laserbeak was monitoring and that meant Soundwave would be able to know and inform their lord.

"Survive."

That command, so odd, yet delivered with a trace of a smile that was anything but warm, optics glinting, would be the ultimate challenge. Whatever Megatron did, if Starscream proved he was strong enough to take it, his slate would be clean again.

For now. Until Starscream rebelled again. As they both anticipated.

It was the way they were.


End file.
